Hell Hath No Fury Like Ginny Weasley Scorned
by Icepen
Summary: Don't mess with Ginny Weasley. That's a lesson her brothers learned the hard way. Oneshot.


_A/N: Hey guys! This is just a short little feminist one-shot about the bat-bogey-hex. This is what comes out of my head when I have absolutely nothing better to do. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

_"We will not be stupid girls. We will not be powerless girls. We will not be useless girls."- Uprising: _By: _Margaret Peterson Haddix_

* * *

Sundays in the summer were the Weasley's favorite day, and rightfully so.

Bill and Charlie always came over from their flats in Muggle London with funny stories to tell about annoying bosses at work, noisy neighbors, and in Charlie's case, pretty girls who kept rejecting him. Percy would come out of his room without being asked to put his studies away while Fred and George would tinker with the broken radio and somehow get it to work so that all of them could listen to Quidditch after dinner. Ron and Ginny would listen wide eyed to his brothers' stories about close calls with Filch and slipping in late to Potions without Snape noticing, impatiently waiting for it to be their turn to go. Little Ginny would even help her mother cook for six hungry boys, shoving her hatred for the task away because she could see her mother getting tired.

Yes, Sundays at the Burrow were always a great place to be. Any of them, except this one.

All six Weasley boys were getting ready for a game of back yard Quidditch before dinner. Eight year old Ginny was watching them from a corner, an unwilling spectator as always. They boys never let her play. They claimed she was too young and she could get hurt. Well not this time. This time, she was going to play Quidditch with the boys if it was the last thing that she did.

She gathered up her nerve and marched up to Bill. He was nicest to her, so she thought that she could convince him to let her play.

"Bill," she said trying to make herself sound as big and tough as him. "I want to play Quidditch."

"Well, sure thing, dear. I'm sure you'll get on the team at Hogwarts." He said smiling a little too kindly.

She glared at him. That wasn't what she meant and he knew it. "I meant right_ now_. With you."

Bill raised his eyebrows at her. "Ginny darling," he said, squatting down so that he was her height, "You're not big enough to play with us yet. You could get hurt."

Ginny glared at him even harder. "I am big enough. You let Ron play and I'm nearly as big as him."

"But the thing is, Gin-gin, you _aren't _as big as Ron. But you can't help that." He placed what was supposed to be a consoling hand on her shoulder, but it only managed to infuriate Ginny more.

"Don't call me Gin-gin," she spat venomously, slapping his had away. She noted that she left a red mark on his arm with a grim sort of pleasure. "I am not some porcelain doll to be admired but never played with. I can hold my own against any of you," she was losing her temper with that boy.

"I don't know, Ginny. The thing is…" He paused, uncertain if he should go on. "The thing is that, well, you're…er…" By this point the entire family was watching the scene with baited breath. Mrs. Weasley had her wand in her hand, ready to break apart any fights that were bound to occur.

"Well, you're a girl, and you could get hurt." Bill said after nearly a full minute of mental debating.

The room went deathly silent. Everyone's eyes widened in anticipation. Bill visibly took a step back.

"What did you say?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Bill gulped. When had his sister gotten so scary?

"N-n-noting," he stammered in a small voice.

"Really?" she asked, still sounding terrifyingly calm. "Because I remember you saying 'you're a girl, and you could get hurt'. Well guess what, William Arthur Weasley? I am not a little china doll and I do not get hurt easily."

Bill didn't realize what happened next until a moment too late. Ginny grabbed a wand that was lying on the table and flicked it with a nonverbal incantation. A bright white light shot towards Bill's nose. He stumbled backwards and his nose began to run unstoppably. Soon, the bogeys were flapping around his face as he let out a scream like a crazed hyena. He began flailing his hands desperately around his face.

After a few minutes of this torture, Mrs. Weasley took pity on her son and undid the hex with a basic _'finite incantatem.' _

"I'm sorry Ginny you can play! You won't get hurt and we won't go easy on you! I promise!" Bill said trying to catch his breath while desperately apologizing to his kid sister.

Ginny smirked, as her brothers finally learned their lesson: _Hell hath no fury like Ginny Weasley scorned. _

* * *

_A/N:__So? What do you guys think? Leave a review! Or Ginny will come and get you! I'm just kidding. But you get my point. Please review. _


End file.
